Life is Strange
|image= |developer= DONTNOD Entertainment |publisher= Square Enix |platform= |releasedate=Episodio 1: 30 gennaio 2015 Episodio 2: 24 marzo 2015 Episodio 3: 19 maggio 2015 Episodio 4: 28 luglio 2015 Episodio 5: 20 ottobre 2015 |genre= Narrazione interattiva Dramma Scuola superiore Avventura Supernaturale Coming-Of-Age |modes= Single Player |rating=PEGI: 16 ESRB: M USK: 12 ACB: M |language = Audio: Inglese, Giapponese Sottotitoli: Inglese, Giapponese, Francese, Italiano, Tedesco, Spagnolo, Portoghese}} Life is Strange è un videogioco multipiattaforma sviluppato da DONTNOD Entertainment e prodotto da Square Enix, disponibile per PC tramite Steam e su PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 e Xbox One tramite le piattaforme di distribuzione digitale di riferimento. È un gioco a episodi, diviso in cinque episodi rilasciati in tempi diversi. Life is Strange racconta le gesta di Max Caulfield, una studentessa diciottenne, che scopre di possedere il potere di riavvolgere il tempo quando salva la sua amica d'infanzia, Chloe Price, dall'essere uccisaSQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE.. Trama Sinossi Max Caulfield è riuscita a essere ammessa alla Blackwell Academy, una scuola di fotografia molto prestigiosa, dove compiere l'ultimo anno delle scuole superiori e continuare il suo percorso di studi. La scuola si trova ad Arcadia Bay, il paesino costiero in cui è cresciuta e che aveva lasciato cinque anni prima. Iniziate le lezioni, in pieno autunno, Max fa un terribile incubo che le preannuncia che un tornado sta per distruggere la città, in più scopre di poter manipolare il tempo. Grazie al suo nuovo potere, Max salva la sua amica di infanzia Chloe dall'essere uccisa da un ragazzo che la minacciava. Riunitesi, insieme inizieranno un'indagine alla ricerca di una ragazza scomparsa, Rachel Amber, migliore amica di Chloe, ma niente sembra ciò che sembra. *'Max Caulfield' - Max Caulfield è stata per cinque anni lontano dalla sua città natale, Arcadia Bay, in Oregon. Ritornata per frequentare la Blackwell Academy, Max per una serie di eventi apprende che una terribile tempesta è in procinto di distruggere Arcadia Bay e scopre di possedere la capacità di manipolare il tempo. Si riunisce con la sua amica di infanzia, Chloe Price, che è alla ricerca della sua migliore amica, Rachel Amber, misteriosamente scomparsa. *'Chloe Price' - Una giovane donna, di indole ribelle, alla ricerca della sua migliore amica, Rachel Amber. Chloe è l'amica di infanzia di Max Caulfield. Quando le due si riuniscono, Chloe sta facendo i conti con la morte di suo padre e la scomparsa di Rachel. Un tempo frequentava la Blackwell Academy, ma è stata espulsa per i suoi bassi voti. Ha un rapporto problematico con il suo patrigno, David Madsen. *'Rachel Amber' - Rachel Amber è la migliore amica di Chloe Price è una ragazza molto popolare nella Blackwell Academy. Sei mesi prima degli eventi narrati nel gioco, è scomparsa dopo aver incontrato qualcuno che le ha "cambiato la vita". Chloe ha iniziato a cercarla, finora inutilmente. *'Victoria Chase' - Una delle ragazze più popolari e tiranniche della Blackwell Academy, Victoria odia Max e compete con lei per il premio del concorso "Eroi di ogni giorno", organizzato dal loro professore Mark Jefferson. *'Warren Graham' - Amico di Max alla Blackwell Academy, Warren ama la fotografia, le scienze e i film di fantascienza. *'Mark Jefferson' - Un famoso fotografo, attualmente professore della Blackwell Academy, Mark Jefferson cerca sempre di far amare la fotografia ai suoi studenti e presenta una particolare predilezione per Max e Victoria, che ritiene molto dotate. *'Il Preside' - Dirige la Blackwell Academy con autorità, preoccupandosi molto del suo prestigio e mostrandosi molto severo con gli studenti. *'Nathan Prescott' - Rampollo della Famiglia Prescott, Nathan ha tentato di uccidere Chloe quando lei ha minacciato di rivelare alla sua famiglia che lui è uno spacciatore. *'Kate Marsh' - Una dolce ragazza, cristiana devota, che crede nell'astinenza sessuale, Kate è stata da sempre derisa dagli studenti della Blackwell Academy per la sua fede. *'David Madsen' - Il patrigno di Chloe Price e marito di Joyce Price, David Madsen è una guardia giurata alla Blackwell Academy e sta cercando di porre l'intera scuola sotto stretta sorveglianza. *'Joyce Price' - La madre di Chloe Price. Lavora in una tavola calda ad Arcadia Bay ed è costantemente preoccupata per sua figlia. *'Frank Bowers'Frank Bowers- Uno spacciatore che vive in una roulotte con il suo cane. Chloe gli deve dei soldi, ma non se ne preoccupa dato che lo ritiene che sia un individuo innocuo. Episodi *Episodio 1: Chrysalis - 30 gennaio 2015 *Episodio 2: Out of Time - 24 marzo 2015 *Episodio 3: Chaos Theory - 19 maggio 2015 *Episodio 4: Dark Room - 28 luglio 2015 *Episodio 5: Polarized - 20 ottobre 2015 Gameplay Life Is Strange si basa su un gameplay non lineare, diretto dalla narrazione e incentrato su articolati dialoghi, manipolazione del tempo per la risoluzione di enigmi e varie scelte multiple, rese molto popolari grazie a giochi come e prodotti da . Le scelte del giocatore modificano la trama e influenzano la narrazione del gioco. La capacità di Max di riavvolgere il tempo o più in generale di manipolarlo svolge un ruolo centrale nei mezzi di cui il giocatore dispone per effettuare queste scelte e affrontare il gioco. Life Is Strange ''è un'avventura grafica'', con visuale in terza persona. L'introduzione della meccanica di riavvolgimento del tempo consente al giocatore di ritornare indietro e fare scelte diverse. Ogni scelta rappresenta un checkpoint e il riavvolgimento del tempo permette di ritornare a prima dello stesso checkpoint, indipendentemente dalla sua natura. Le scelte influenzano gli eventi del gioco con conseguenze a breve e a lungo termine. Il direttore creativo Jean-Maxime Moris ha dichiarato "Per ognuna delle scelte che fate non c'è un effetto definitivo. Una scelta che sembra ottima nel beve periodo potrebbe dimostrarsi pessima in seguito". Ogni volta che una qualunque azione determinerà delle conseguenze sulla storia, il simbolo di una farfalla compare sullo schermo. Ogni scelta, piccola o grande, effettuata dal giocatore viene rivelata e categorizzata alla fine di ogni episodio. Il giocatore può concludere una conversazione tramite diverse opzioni. Tornando indietro nel tempo, può condurre la stessa conversazione usando opzioni diverse. Alcune opzioni sbloccano nuove opzioni che sarà possibile usare nella stessa conversazione riavvolgendo il tempo. In questa maniera il giocatore può ottenere dalle conversazioni delle informazioni importanti ed effettuare scelte che influenzano la storia. Tutti gli oggetti raccolti dal giocatore prima del riavvolgimento del tempo rimangono nell'inventario, ciò rappresenta un elemento importante per la risoluzione degli enigmi del gioco. Stile e ambientazione Così si è espresso Jean-Maxime Moris, parlando dell'ambientazione e dello stile artistico: "Abbiamo scelto la costa nord-occidentale del Pacifico in una fase molto precoce dello sviluppo come ambientazione che volevamo per il gioco. Questo perché volevamo che nel gioco si percepisse unatmosfera nostalgica', autunnale, anche e soprattutto in termini di colori... per me è uno di quei luoghi in grado davvero di suscitare quel genere di sensazioni, di evocare nostalgia. Non in un senso negativo, ma positivo, come stimolo a indagare dentro se stessi''". Tutte le textures presenti nel gioco sono dipinte a mano in accordo a quello che il direttore artistico Michel Koch ha chiamato "rendering impressionistico". Grazie a una versione migliorata dell'Unreal Engine 3 su cui è stato sviluppato, il gioco fa uso di effetti avanzati come il "bagliore" e la "profondità di campo". Sebbene Life Is Strange presenti differenze significative con il precedente titolo sviluppato da DONTNOD, cioè Remember Me, Moris ha fatto notare come affronti temi similari riguardanti la memoria e l'identità. Inspirata dalla moderna musica Indie Folk, la colonna sonora evidenzia l'atmosfera nostalgica e malinconica del gioco ed è composta da brani su licenza e pezzi originali. Moris la considera come il 50% dell'esperienza del gioco. Sviluppo Annuncio Il 10 Aprile 2013, in seguito alle notizie che ritraevano DONTNOD Entertainment's in "bancarotta", il sito francese di notizie sui videogiochi Gamekult rivelò che lo studio era alla ricerca di fondi per una nuova proprietà intellettuale, intitolata "What If?" (titolo provvisorio). Nel Giugno del 2014, il sito di videogiochi annunciò che DONTNOD Entertainment stava collaborando con Square Enix per una nuova proprietà intellettuale rivolta alle "piattaforme di distribuzione digitale", senza comunque specificare altre informazioni. Gamescom 2014 L'11 Agosto, durante la Gamescom 2014, DONTNOD e Square Enix rivelarono ufficialmente il nome del frutto della loro collaborazione, cioè Life Is Strange, e diverse atre informazioni. Life Is Strange sarebbe stato un gioco a episodi, pensato per la distribuzione digitale su PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, XBox One e PC. Il direttore creativo di Remember Me, Jean-Maxime Moris dichiarò: “''Tutti in DONTNOD sono entusiasti di lavorare a un nuovo titolo''", “''Non solo ci stiamo impegnando al massimo, stiamo anche cercando di creare un'esperienza nuova, rinnovata e diversa dal solito''”.' Distribuzione Distribuzione digitale Il 17 Dicembre del 2014 Square Enix ha annunciato ufficialmente che il rilascio del primo episodio di Life Is Strange sarebbe avvenuto il 30 Gennaio 2015 su tutte le piattaforme (XBox 360, XBox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 e PC tramite Steam). Ogni episodio sarebbe costato 4.99 €, con la possibilità di acquistare due pass stagionali diversi. Un pass stagionale sarebbe costato 19.99 € e avrebbe compreso tutti gli episodi, l'altro sarebbe costato 16.99 € e avrebbe compresso gli episodi dal secondo al quinto. Il gioco è stato rilasciato per Xbox One il 29 Gennaio 2015 e per PC, tramite Steam e piattaforme similari, il 30 Gennaio 2015. Il gioco è stato rilasciato su Playstation 3 e Playstation 4 tramite Playstation Network in ritardo il 3 Febbraio 2015, a causa di problemi tecnici. Il secondo episodio è stato rilasciato su tutte le piattaforme il 24 Marzo 2015, il terzo il 19 Maggio 2015. La data di rilascio degli episodi rimanenti è ancora da stabilirsi. Life Is Strange è attualmente disponibile per tutte le piattaforme. Nelle intenzioni degli sviluppatori, tra il rilascio di un episodio e il rilascio di quello successivo non dovrebbero passare più di due mesi. Pareri della critica "Chrysalis" "Episodio 1: Chrysalis" è stato accolto con recensioni generalmente positive. Da un lato, diverse critiche sono state avanzate contro la scarsa sincronizzazione del labiale con il doppiaggio e la funzione data ai dialoghi, dall'altro sono state numerose le lodi per la caratterizzazione dei personaggi, la colonna sonora e l'uso dei poteri di controllo del tempo, è stato anche detto "dovrebbero esserci più giochi come questo" L'episodio è stato elogiato per le novità presentate, ben evidenti se confrontate con quanto fatto in passato daTelltale Games per lo stesso genere di giochi. GameRankings ha valutato un rating pari al 78% per la versione PC, al 78.32% per la versione su PlayStation 4, al 85% per la versione su PlayStaion 3 e al 78.75% per la versione su Xbox One. Metacritic ha assegnato una valutazione di 79/100 per la versione per PC , 76/100 per la versione su PlayStation 4 e 78/100 per la versione su Xbox One. "Out of Time" "Episodio 2 − Out of Time" ha ricevuto recensioni positive. GameRankings e Metacritic hanno assegnato una valutazione pari al 79.50% per la versione PC in base a 4 recensioni e 73/100 in base a 6 recensioni, 81.67% per la versione su PlayStation 4 in base a 6 recensioni e 77/100 in base a 10 recensioni, 68.50% per la versione su Xbox One in base a 4 recensioni e 68% in base a 3 recensioni. Curiosità *In base a quanto rivelato da Jeane-Maxime Morris, il rapporto tra Max and Chloe è abbastanza ambiguo per poter essere interpretato di natura romantica se il giocatore lo desidera. *Nel diario di sviluppo, "A New Beginning", gli sviluppatori di DONTNOD hanno rivelato che tutte le case produttrici, con l'eccezione della sola Square Enix, hanno chiesto loro di rendere i protagonisti del gioco dei maschi, invece che femmine. *Cantata da , "Obstacles" è una canzone facente parte della colonna sonora del gioco presente nel trailer di annuncio e anche al termine del primo episodio. *''Life Is Strange'' era già in sviluppo prima della distribuzione di Gone Home. *Sebbene inizialmente il gioco fosse intitolato What If?, DONTNOD Entertainment aveva considerato in realtà centinaia di nomi per Life Is Strange. What If venne scartato poiché un film con lo stesso nome sarebbe stato rilasciato prima della pubblicazione del gioco. *Il 7 Maggio 2015, Life Is Strange è stato nominato per il Develop Online award. *Il 18 Aprile 2015, DONTNOD Entertainment ha annunciato il forum ufficiale di Life Is Strange sul sito ufficiale di Square Enix *Ogni episodio è particolarmente ricco di easter eggs, in genere facenti riferimento alla cultura pop. *Quando Max usa il riavvolgimento del tempo fino al limite in cui può tornare indietro, lo schermo viene ricoperto da bolle rossastre, come quelle che appaiono su un rullino fotografico che sta bruciando. Requisiti di sistema Windows Minimi Raccomandati Sistema operativo Windows Vista Windows 7 Processore Dual Core 2.0Ghz o equivalente Dual Core 3.0Ghz o equivalente Memoria RAM 2 GB 2 GB Scheda grafica ATI o NVIDIA con 512 MB di VRAM (non consigliato per schede grafiche Intel HD) ATI o NVIDIA con 1 GB di VRAM (NVIDIA GeForce GTX 260 o ATI HD 4890) DirectX Versione 9.0 Versione 9.0 Disco rigido 5 GB di spazio disponibile 14 GB di spazio disponibile Mac Minimi Raccomandati Sistema operativo macOS 10.11 macOS 10.11.4 Processore Intel 1.8GHz Intel 2.4GHz Memoria RAM 4 GB 8 GB Scheda grafica Scheda con 512 MB di VRAM (le schede grafiche Intel HD4000 richiedono 8 GB di RAM) Scheda con 1 GB di VRAM Input Tastiera e mouse Controller Disco rigido 15 GB di spazio disponibile 15 GB di spazio disponibile Linux Minimi Raccomandati Sistema operativo Ubuntu 16.04, Steam OS 2.0 (64-bit) Ubuntu 16.04, Steam OS 2.0 (64-bit) Processore Intel Core i3, AMD FX-6300 1.8GHz Intel Core i5 2.4GHz Memoria RAM 4 GB 4 GB Scheda grafica 1 GB AMD R9 270 o equivalente, 1 GB NVIDIA 640 o equivalente, 1 GB Intel Iris Pro 6200 o equivalente 1 GB NVIDIA Serie 7 o equivalente Driver grafici Le schede grafiche NVIDIA richiedono driver versione 367.27, AMD e Intel richiedono MESA 11.2. Le schede grafiche AMD non sono supportate su Steam OS. Le schede grafiche NVIDIA richiedono driver versione 367.27, AMD e Intel richiedono MESA 11.2. Le schede grafiche AMD non sono supportate su Steam OS. Disco rigido 16 GB di spazio disponibile 16 GB di spazio disponibile Collegamenti esterni * '''Life is Strange - Sito ufficiale - Il sito ufficiale di Life is Strange * Life is Strange - Sito ufficiale - Il sito ufficiale per le piattaforme Mac e GNU/Linux * Life is Strange - Notizie della comunità di Steam - La pagina ufficiale delle notizie di Steam * Square Enix Centro Stampa (in inglese) * Life is Strange - Pagina Wikipedia Dontnod Entertainment * Dontnod Entertainment (in inglese) * Pagina Facebook (in inglese) * Pagina Twitter (in inglese) * Canale YouTube (in inglese) Note